


Reminiscence

by hearmyvoice



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode: s02e10 The 87 Cent Solution!, Gen, Hurt Donald Duck, Papa Scrooge AU, Parent Scrooge McDuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: "He was too young!"It was the second time that Scrooge saw his nephew so broken. Worst of all was that he believed he knew about the farce and was simply acting.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 43: Hands.

"I thought you were really dead..." was one of the first things Donald had babbled as soon as he regained consciousness. Beakley had helped him install him in one of the guest rooms, and since then the young duck had not stopped shaking. Currently, he was holding a cup of chamomile tea in his hands, and stirred uncomfortably on the bed despite the soft mattress on which he was lying "...that you had died _too_."

His voice broke, sobbing over his unintelligible voice, and Scrooge shifted uncomfortably in the chair next to the bed. He still remembered the tears shed by Donald about the funeral, about _his parents'_ funeral. Later panic attacks, and how little by little he had begun to see him as a father figure until Della disappeared.

He wasn't going to deny that he had cracked when he discovered that Louie had forgotten to tell him that nothing was true; and had it not been because he dealt with Glomgold and his still growing relationship, he would have quickly gone to comfort him as in the past. "Ah'm still here, Donnie. Ye cannae get rid oaf me that easy." Smiling nervously, he took one of his hands, keeping quiet when Donald squeezed it, the tears forming in his eyes when he recognized the nickname used: when things were better between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I saw the episode again and continues to accomplish me that Donald was the only one to unknish it.


End file.
